Xiaolin Showdown: Fire and Earth combine
by Dragoon182
Summary: Dojo reports that Clay fell off his back during a storm. Even after the brave rescue Kimiko still remembers that Master Fung said that Fire and Earth can never combine. Is he right about that?
1. The storm's effect

Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Dragoon182:** This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic, so no flames please.

Chapter 1

The storm's effect

The sun beat over the green landscape, the sky a lovely shade of blue with fluffy white clouds moving slowly by. This time of year was so beautiful, people couldn't help but stop at stare at the pure beauty the had to offer. The wind blew over the green grass making it sway side-to-side, you could find yourself lost in the great beauty.

Some people told a special someone that they loved them, others that were already married had romantic dates, others snorted at the idea of it, but others knew this time of year to be spring the season of romance.

The temple stood in the beauty of spring as well, the monks enjoying their time off of training, Master Fung off at a family reunion, so Dojo was left in charge of the four, which wasn't easy at times. Well, he mostly had to worry about Omi, the young monk was full of energy, he didn't have to worry much about the others.

Raimundo would be playing his video games in his room most of the day, while Kimiko would either be in her room or out in the flower field, and Clay would be sitting on the stairs drawing in his sketch book.

Dojo slithered his way around the temple hearing the sound of Raimundo's video game and Omi practicing as Kimiko held the stop-watch boredly. The little monk seemed that he would that he would never rest until he got it perfect.

" Finished, what is my time Kimiko?" Omi asked

" Two hours, five minutes and fifty-six seconds." Kimiko replied

" Only an hour and four seconds off of mine." Clay said

" That is good right?" Omi asked

" To be honest no." Kimiko replied

" Then I will keep going." Omi said determinedly

Dojo smiled to himself, he was glad that he could always trust Kimiko and Clay to keep Omi occupied_ (easier said than done_) he slithered to the kitchen to check the cupboards, he opened them up to find them empty! Master Fung must of emptied them out before he left the temple, the dragon sighed to himself as he went outside to find the monks talking.

" We have a problem." Dojo said

" What's wrong?" Kimiko asked

" The cupboards are empty, so I need someone to go with me to get food to stock them back up." Dojo replied

" I'll go with ya Dojo." Clay offered

" Okay then." Dojo said

Dojo transformed into his forty foot form letting Clay get on. the dragon took off into the sky. Raimundo looked to Kimiko seeing that she seemed uneasy.

" What's wrong Kimiko?" Raimundo asked

" I don't know, I can't help but feel that something is bound to go wrong." Kimiko replied

" No need to worry, those two can handle themselves, they'll be fine." Raimundo assured

**Later...**

" This should last us a while." Dojo said

" It should, but Raimundo tends to have a midnight snack sometimes." Clay replied

Dojo smiled but it quickly escaped his face when he saw storm clouds ahead of them.

" This isn't good." Dojo said

Dojo tried his best to avoid the clouds, but ended up going through them, he could see the ragging ocean below them. Lightning flashed blinding the dragon another flash startled him not being able to see he wipped backwards, he heard a dark-voiced scream and a splash far below him. Dojo stopped until he was able to see, he blinked until he regained his sight.

" Are you alright Clay?" Dojo asked

He heard no answer, he turned his head around to see that no one was on his back!

" Oh no... I'm a dead dragon when I get back." Dojo said

He knew that he couldn't search for the cowboy in the dangerous storm, he would have to go back to the temple to tell the others what happened, he hoped that they were in a good mood.

Dojo landed at the temple untransforming, taking the food inside, he stocked the cupboards, he saw Omi come into the kitchen.

" The trip went well?" Omi asked

" Not really, go get the others tell them to go to the field. I need to tell you all something important." Dojo said

Omi nodded running off to get the others, Dojo sighed it wouldn't be easy telling them what happened. Dojo slowly made his way to the field, by the time he got there Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko were waiting in the field.

" I have some news." Dojo started

" What's wrong Dojo?" Kimiko asked

" And where's the cowboy?" Raimundo asked

Dojo sighed hagging his head low, he knew that the three monks would take the news very well.

" We were coming back with the food when I saw storm clouds, I tried to avoid them but I couldn't. I had no choice but to go through them, I was blinded by a flash of lightning and another one startled me. I heard a scream and a splash below me. I regained my sight after a few moments to see that Clay wasn't on my back." Dojo explained

" You mean he fell off?" Raimundo asked

" I guess so." Dojo replied

" We have to go find him." Kimiko said

" He could have floated anywhere between Texas and Mexico since the U.S is the best place for good meat, we don't know if he could have drowned that ocean is very deep." Dojo replied

Kimiko could feel her heart skip a beat when she heard what Dojo said. Clay was heavy but it was all muscle and the ocean is not only deep but it had strong currents too, what were the odds of him surviving?


	2. Memories Destroyed

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish I did.. but I don't...  
**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic.

Chapter 2

Memories Destroyed

That night Kimiko tossed and turned not able to sleep, she was too concerned about Clay, he could be anywhere. She wanted to go out and look for him, but she had to wait until morning. She couldn't even fall asleep no matter how much she tried.

She finally got up off of her mat, she carefully lifted a loose floorboard pulling out a box. She lifted the lid revealing a handmade purple blanket Clay gave her for Christmas. She laid back down snuggling into the soft blanket, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Morning came faster than anyone realized, they got up early, **_(of course it was hard getting Raimundo to wake up early) _**they packed their bags for the very long journey to find the Texan cowboy.

Kimiko folded the purple blanket and put in her bag along with a small pillow, her hair brush and toothbrush. She sighed to herself she hoped that they wouldn't get lost while they were looking for Clay.

**Elsewhere...**

The warm water hit the shore softly, finally calmed down from the storm the night before. The wind blowing at the trees and grass making them sway side-to-side. A single figure laid there on the sandy beach, he moved slightly.

" Oh, my head." he moaned

The Texan cowboy sat up looking at the beautiful landscape around him. The lovely trees greeted him as the wind blew around him softly.

" Where am I?" he asked himself

He stood up noticing that his hat wasn't on his head, trying to figure out where he ended up was more important. He walked along a single dirt path trying to figure out where he was, he didn't see anyone walking by or anything, he keep walking along the path feeling that he somehow knew this place. He then saw a large farm, he saw that only a barn stood firm, there was ruins of what was a house, there were no animals around either.

The cowboy took a look at a sign that barely stood in the yard: Bailey Farm! He couldn't believe it he was home, but found it destroyed. Clay went into the barn to see not much changed, he saw a metal box on the floor Clay knew it to be the savings box that his father used for money saving.

He opened it up to find all the savings his dad put in it, Clay was confused, why would his father leave the savings box behind? He closed the box as he sat on a hay bail, he wondered what happened while he was gone.

As if someone read his thoughts he heard a noise from behind a barrel, the cowboy stood up, he walked over to see a wolf looking up at him shaking like a leaf.

" I'm not goin' to hurt ya none, come on out." Clay assured

The wolf slowly came out from behind the barrels, she sniffed the cowboy wagging her tail she did so. Apparently she was all alone too, the cowboy could relate for now, he saw that the wolf had an old collar around her neck, he lifted the tag until he could read it.

" Well May I guess we'll be keepin' each other company for a while." Clay said

The wolf barked happily as she wagged her tail happily, apparently she was glad to have some company around. She then caught sight of her tail chasing it in circles, Clay laughed as Maya ran in circles trying to catch her tail. Her efforts were wasted when she fell down exhausted and dizzy.

" You're somethin' else." Clay said

The wolf wagged her tail but not chasing it this time, she was too tired to bother chasing it.

**Near the coast of Mexico...**

" We've been flying for hours Dojo, lets pack it up for the night." Raimundo said

" We have only been flying for two hours, plus it's not dark yet." Dojo replied

" Down there I see something." Omi said pointing

Dojo went lower to see something floating in the water near the Mexican bay.

" It's Clay's hat." Dojo said

The dragon picked it up to see nothing but water under it, he handed the hat to Kimiko.

" Sorry nothing under this hat." Dojo said

" Where is he?" Kimiko thought


	3. Meeting up again

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 3

Meeting up again

Dojo saw the skies darkening slowly so he landed in a thick forest, where he thought no one would find them. He gathered wood as the others put up the tents.

" This should last us the night." Dojo said carrying a large pile of wood

" Good, it's starting to get cold out here." Raimundo replied

" It's not that cold Rai." Kimiko said

" Hey I'm from Brazil, I'm use to a tropical setting." Raimundo argued

" Please friends do not argue we must to conserve energy for more searching in the morning." Omi insisted

" The little guy is right, save it for when we get back to the temple." Dojo said

Raimundo shrugged as he continued to put up the tent, Kimiko only rolled her eyes.

" Remember Raimundo you share a tent with Omi, I don't want you sharing a tent with Kimiko again. The last time you did Kimiko torched it." Dojo said

" He touched my butt, so he deserved a good burn on his back-side." Kimiko retorted

" True it was funny." Dojo smiled

" Hey I still a scar from that." Raimundo said

Omi, Kimiko, and Omi couldn't help but bust out laughing **(at Raimundo's expense)** Dojo built a small fire and lit it before returning to his smaller form. They had a small dinner, but it would have to do for now, the three went into their tents. Dojo transformed and coiled around the tents for extra protection, not only he didn't trust strange travelers, he didn't trust Raimundo.

Kimiko snuggled up in her purple blanket instantly falling asleep, after a few hours she felt someone shaking her awake. Only to see Dojo's head at the door of the tent.

" Sorry to wake you up, but we need to get going, I feel that we're not alone here." Dojo said

" Who would follow us?" Kimiko asked

" I'm not sure, but I know that someone else is here." Dojo replied

Kimiko put her stuff in her bag and put down the tent, she got on Dojo's back with the others, taking into the sky but not seeing anyone near by.

" You wake us up a three in the morning for this?" Raimundo asked

" I know that someone is following us, get some sleep I'll do the rest." Dojo said

The dragon flew for a few hours as the three monks slept soundly, until Kimiko awoke after Raimundo kicked her, apparently he was dreaming about winning another soccer game.

" He's lucky I'm too tired to push him off." Kimiko said to Dojo

" He doesn't mean to do that I guess, I sometime eat my pillow thinking it's Master Fung's home-made pie, but that's normal for me." Dojo said

" You make a good point." Kimiko replied

Omi awoke sometime later after almost rolling off the dragon, he looked down seeing nothing but farm-land.

" We can land here for a while." Dojo said

Dojo landed startling Raimundo who rolled off Dojo's back onto the ground.

" I feel better." Kimiko stated

" Very funny." Raimundo said

" Where are we Dojo?" Omi asked

" The great state of Texas in the U.S" Dojo replied returning to his smaller form

" So this the place Clay talks about." Raimundo said watching a tumble-weed roll by

" Looks cool to me." Kimiko said

" Did the definition of _cool_ change in the last five minutes?" Raimundo asked

The group walked along a dirt path trying to find a place to sit down for a while, only to come upon a flowing creek.

" Now what?" Raimundo asked

" You get killed." said a voice

" Jack Spicer, what are you doing here?" Omi asked determinedly

" Without the cowboy, you will be easier to defeat." Jack replied

" We can kick your butt easy." Raimundo said

" You forget what I said genius. I said _without_. I found him ten miles from here, so I had my strongest robots take care of him, then I found you, luckily I have more robots." Jack replied

The robots attacked the three monks, Raimundo and Omi were able to send a few flying into some trees, but it did no good, a few robots sent the two monks into the creek.

" Finish them!" Jack ordered

The robot had its sights set on Kimiko, she noticed it and she backed up able to tell that it was fire-proof. Suddenly a wolf jumped onto the robot biting its neck, Dojo sent out a ball of flames destroying the robot as Jack ran off.

" I won't take another bath for a while." Raimundo said

" Thank you for your help Dojo." Omi said

" Not a problem, but this wolf helped too." Dojo said

The wolf was sniffing the burnt robot, she then looked up at Kimiko who was right next to her, Kimiko patted the wolf's head.

" Thank you girl." Kimiko said

" Not a problem sweetie." the wolf replied

" Okay, that creek must have spiked water, I thought just heard that wolf talk." Raimundo said

" I can talk genius, I've been able to talk sine I was two years old." the wolf said

" Ming is that you?" Dojo asked

" Dojo, I haven't seen you in fifty years, you haven't changed a bit." the wolf said

" Neither have you Ming." Dojo replied

" Call me Maya." the wolf insisted

" That is a pretty name, who gave it to you?" Omi asked

" A very nice cowboy gave me the name." Maya replied

" Okay, how do you and Dojo know each other?" Raimundo asked

" You see, Maya here is in charge of Earth aligned Shen Gong Wu." Dojo replied

" Where was she when we had to fetch the Fist of Tebigong?" Raimundo asked

" It's called a vacation dear, take one." Maya replied

" Oh great now the wolf is against me." Raimundo pouted

" Come on, you can come with me and my master we'll enjoy the company." Maya said

The monks followed the wolf down a long dirt path and two other paths until they came to a farm with a large barn, they saw no house anywhere on the large farm.

Maya sniffed the air, she ran off toward the barn, the three followed her to the back of the barn to find a graveyard of Jack's robots laying on the ground.

" Oh no." Maya said

The monks saw a large pile of robots right behind the barn, the wolf started digging through it, she gripped something with her teeth, pulling as best as she could.

" Clay." Kimiko gasped

The cowboy coughed a bit, he rubbed his head in pain.

" That was the worst fight I have ever been in." Clay said

" Don't worry we took care of the other robots back at the creek." Raimundo said

" And you're still wet to prove it." Kimiko retorted


	4. Can never combine

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic. Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4

Can never combine

The monks went into the barn as the Texan sky grew dark, they found places to sleep, but they were not tired quite yet. They looked through the big hole in the barn roof watching all the stars appear as if by magic, Kimiko couldn't help but gaze at the sky in amazement. The night sky back at the temple was never this beautiful, the stars were so bright and full of life. She was disturbed from her thoughts when she saw Clay leave the barn, she watched as he left.

" You like him don't you?" Maya asked in a whisper

" I do, but Earth and Fire can't combine." Kimiko replied

" I had a husband who was a rare fire aligned wolf, and I'm Earth, we were so happy together. I loved him so much, we were together for a long time." Maya said

Kimiko looked amazed by this, she looked over to see that Raimundo and Omi were fast asleep.

" What happened to him?" Kimiko asked

" He was killed by a dangerous enemy years ago, I killed the over-grown bear so that Max could rest in peace." Maya replied

" You were really brave to do that." Kimiko said

" I knew in my heart that we belonged together, I loved him and he loved me. That's not all, you have to know that you love them, if you think you do the relationship won't work out." Maya explained

" You are very wise Maya." Kimiko said

" I know many things." Maya replied

Kimiko petted the wolf as Clay entered the barn laying down near the far wall. Kimiko knew what Maya meant, but the dragon of Fire remembered what Master Fung said.

Flashback...

Kimiko walked down the main hall of the temple heading outside to find Master Fung who was supervising Omi's practicing.

" Master Fung I have a question for you." Kimiko said

" Sure young dragon go ahead." Master Fung said

" Could the elements of Fire and Earth combine?" Kimiko asked

" Well, fire destroys old life the earth had, but the earth makes new life in-place of the old. Fire burns until it is put out or until there is nothing left to burn. Earth and fire compliment each other and work together at times." Master Fung replied

" I see." Kimiko said

" But if earth and fire combine it would be very dangerous." Master Fung said

" Thank you Master." Kimiko said

" You are welcome young dragon." Master Fung replied

Kimiko went back into the temple her heart sinking with every step.

End Flashback...

Dojo told Kimiko that Master Fung was speaking of the world elements and not the elements held by her and Clay. But what Master Fung said was clear to her, but she knew that she would follow her heart no matter what anyone said to her.

Morning came hours later with sun shining through the hole in the roof, Clay was first to wake up, the cowboy stretched he heard Maya yawn next to him. He patted her head while smiling at her.

" Thanks for helpin' out my friends." Clay said

" I was happy to help." Maya said

" No need to be so modest." Kimiko said walking up to the two

" I was glad that I could help." Maya said

" Anyway, I noticed the tag on your collar was getting really dirty and hard to read so I made a new one for you." Kimiko said

The wolf smiled as Kimiko put on the new silver tag on the collar, Maya couldn't help but wag her tail happily.

Kimiko started to dig through her bag, pulling out Clay's hat and placed it on the cowboy's head. Clay looked at Kimiko confused, Kimiko only smiled at him, the cowboy turned his head so she couldn't see him blush.

" We better get back to the temple before Fung returns from the reunion." Dojo said

" What about Maya?" Clay asked " She save my life, I should repay her somehow."

The wolf smiled " You are very kind, if Dojo doesn't mind I would love to come with you."

The monks looked at Dojo, the dragon knew that Maya saved Clay's life so they owed her. The dragon transformed and looked to the monks.

" Hop on we're going home." he said " All of us."

Maya smiled as she jumped onto Dojo's back with the others, Dojo took off into the sky heading to the temple.

Dojo landed a day later after flying through the night, the monks loaded off of Dojo's back, Maya followed Clay to his room, the cowboy smiled as the wolf sniffed around. He then saw Kimiko come into the room.

" Thanks for everythin' Kimiko." Clay said

" I was just helping." Kimiko said slightly blushing

Master Fung came into the room, Kimiko jumped back surprised to see him back so early.

" Time for bed young ones." he said

Kimiko left the room to go to her room for the night, she pulled the purple blanket out of her bag. She laid down on her mat snuggled into the blanket.

Kimiko's dream...

Kimiko walked slowly through the temple looking around, everything seemed normal in the temple, she then stopped by a door, it seemed to tease her, she reached for the doorknob.

She turned it opening the door slowly to see that the room was dark, she stepped into the dark room seeing and hearing nothing. She squinted to see her long-time crush Clay Bailey standing in front of her.

" I need to tell you something Clay." Kimiko started

" I'm listenin'" Clay said

" I.. like you a lot Clay more than a friend, I was hoping that we could get together." Kimiko said

" You are very sweet Kimiko, I would love to.." but Clay was cut off

" Fire and Earth can never combine, for if they do it would be most dangerous." Master Fung said

Kimiko jolted awake in a cold sweat, she pulled the purple blanket closer to her as she went back to sleep after a few moments.


	5. The moment ruined

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, the sequel will be put up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic.

Chapter 5

The moment ruined

Morning came a few hours later the sun shinning over the green landscape, the wind gently blowing over the grass, trees, and flowers outside of the temple. The sun shined through Kimiko's window, the dragon of fire awoke with a yawn, she got dressed and headed into the kitchen to find Clay and Maya at the stove.

" Mornin' little lady." Clay greeted

Kimiko smiled, she had grown to love his Texan accent, you got use to it after a while.

" Morning cowboy." Kimiko greeted

Clay put two plated on the table and gave a bowl of food to Maya, the cowboy sat down at the table he sat there staring at the table for moment, suddenly he hit the table causing the plates to rattle.

" What's the matter Clay?" Kimiko asked

" Just rememberin' the dream I had last night." Clay replied

Kimiko didn't want to ask, the cowboy was shy and didn't talk to many girls without stuttering a bit, she just at her breakfast without another word. But Clay seemed very stressed it looked like he was in deep thought.

" What was your dream about." Kimiko asked

" Well, in my dream I was havin' a great conversation with the most beautiful girl I have ever met, but my father and Master Fung said that we could be together." Clay replied sadly

" You like her a lot don't you?" Kimiko asked

" She's prettier than a yellow rose in spring." Clay replied

" Why not tell her that?" Kimiko offered

" I'm too shy to tell her about my feelings." Clay replied blushing

" You just have to push all of your negative thoughts to the side Clay. That's the only thing that is stopping you from telling her." Kimiko said

Clay smiled as he picked up the dishes and washed them, he left the kitchen without another word. Kimiko sighed as she left the kitchen and went into her room, she folded the purple and put it on her mat she was still going to keep it even if Clay didn't like her. She sat down on the mat looking out her window watching the clouds roll across the blue sky. She then heard a noise from the doorway but she saw nothing.

" I must be hearing things again." Kimiko thought

Her attention turned back to her window and the bright blue sky. Kimiko felt torn, but Clay was happy and that's all she wanted.

" Kimiko." said a voice

" What's up cowboy?" Kimiko asked

" I need to tell you somethin'" Clay said

" Okay I'm listening." Kimiko replied

" I know that we've only here a little over a year now and that we don't know each other all that well... but... I really like you Kimiko." Clay said blushing a deep red

" I like you too Clay, you're so sweet and kind that's what I like about you." Kimiko said

" I thought you was crushin' on Rai." Clay said

" I was, but he's too into himself I didn't like that very much. Plus I don't want a guy who will constantly touch my butt." Kimiko replied

Clay smiled as he sat next to Kimiko putting a hand on top of hers, Kimiko blushed a bit knowing her dreams have come true.

" Everyone outside! The temple is being attacked!" Dojo called

The monks rushed outside to find Jack laughing as his robots attacked the temple. Maya came up behind them looking around, she growled at this.

" We have to stop this." Omi said

Omi as usual rushed into battle with Raimundo right behind without thinking. Clay and Kimiko on the other hand thought before they attacked, the two rushed in.

" You won't beat me this time." Jack laughed

The robots attacked the four monks, a large group of them knocked out Omi and Maya while only four knocked Raimundo out by throwing him into a wall.

" Now for you two." Jack said

Clay and Kimiko stood back-to-back as tons of robots surrounded them, their laser aimed at them the two had noway out of this. Clay knew it was risky but he knew the only way out was for him and Kimiko to attack at the same time, the cowboy nudged Kimiko who nodded.

" Judolette Flip- Fire!" Kimiko called

" Seismic Kick- Earth!" Clay called

By now Omi, Raimundo, and Maya came to in time to see the ground cracking and raising as fire blazed along side it. The robots exploded at the same time which sent out a wave of energy and dust.

When the dust cleared Omi, Raimundo, Maya, Master Fung, and Dojo saw Clay holding Kimiko tightly with a wall of earth in front of them.


	6. Not as it seems

Disclaimer:**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown... I wish**

**Dragoon182:** I hope you're enjoying the fic, the sequel will be up soon.

**As seen in Chapter 5**

_When the dust cleared Omi, Raimundo, Maya, Master Fung and Dojo saw Clay holding Kimiko tightly with a wall of earth in front of them._

Chapter 6

Not as it seems

" I did not know Clay could do that." Omi said amazed

" Me either." Raimundo agreed

Clay let go of Kimiko when he knew the danger had passed, the wall of earth retreated back into the ground, Kimiko looked around to see some of the temple was destroyed even the training field was destroyed thanks to Jack's robots. She sighed it would take months to rebuild the damage that had been done, but she knew that they could rebuild it bigger and better.

" You did great young monks, I am very proud." Master Fung said

" And I learned that Earth and Fire can work together." Omi said

" When it comes to world elements, earth and fire work together in extreme times, but when it comes to these two love-birds the elements will be able to combine whenever they need it." Dojo said

Kimiko blushed as Clay modestly smiled, they had to admit they did a great job defeating Jack's robots.

" I misunderstood you two, your passions for each other helped your elements work together as one, forgive me for not seeing it earlier." Master Fung said

" It's okay Master." Kimiko said

" It is not, I made a mistake by not fully seeing you twos feelings toward each other, I never saw it as I should have. I'm very sorry young ones." Master Fung replied

" Everyone makes mistakes Master Fung." Clay said

" I know now that Fire and Earth can combine to help defeat foes that come against them, thank you for defending the temple." Master Fung said

" We had to protect our friends even if we fell in the end." Kimiko replied

" You two were very brave to help us like that." Omi said

" Not to mention stupid, they could have tore down what was left of the temple." Raimundo added

Maya growled at Raimundo but Clay put a hand on her head for her to calm down, he glared at Raimundo.

" We can control our elements better than you know Rai, not to mention better than you." Clay retorted

Raimundo only rolled his eyes at what the cowboy said, but it was true the dragon of wind was still having trouble controlling his element.

" We better get started repairing the temple." Master Fung said before Raimundo could say anything else to make Clay mad

The monks followed getting to work to repair the temple, they knew that it would take a while but it wouldn't be for nothing, they could also add on to it as well.

" When we're done the temple will be better than ever." Kimiko said

" Not to mention a better training field too." Clay added

" That would be very nice." Omi said

" We could also make a guest room in-case we have a visitor and maybe a sitting room for days that we can relax sitting around talking." Dojo said

" Good idea Dojo." Kimiko said

" I'm full of them." Dojo said

" Well at least you're not full of bologna." Maya chuckled as she passed by Raimundo

Kimiko and Clay laughed as they knew what the wolf meant by that comment.

Two months have passed by, the temple better than ever a better training field, a guest room, a remodeled bathroom, a remodeled kitchen, and a sitting room. Master Fung was very impressed by the young monks hard work, he praised them greatly for their hard work.

Dojo supervised as Omi and Raimundo peeled the potatoes and Kimiko and Clay husked the corn sitting side-by side as they did so.

" That sight disgusts me." Raimundo moaned

" I do not see what is wrong." Omi said

" Think about it Omi, those two don't belong together, they are way too different, it will never work. I belong with Kimiko you and I both know that." Raimundo said

" But she has burnt your back-side many times, I don't think she likes you very much." Omi said

" I know, I have scars to prove it, but Kimiko is a little rough, but with my help she can be as smooth as silk." Raimundo replied

" If what you say is true then what do we do?" Omi asked

" Get rid of the cowboy." Raimundo replied

THE END?


End file.
